Cuernos de condenación
by Hambo4
Summary: Tras sufrir una vez más las consecuencias de la incompetencia de GIR, ZIM decide crearse un nuevo ayudante: MiniAlce.


Un centro comercial que hemos utilizado antes - DÍA

Abra en el centro comercial. Las adolescentes hurgan entre montones de ropa y se ríen histéricamente. Una muestra de la venta va hacia arriba y que grita. Madres arrastran los niños por parte de sus talones. A medida que las personas pasan, echan un vistazo incómodamente algo fuera de la pantalla, a continuación, a lo largo de prisa. El punto de los niños, se enfrenta sin comprender.

Pan a encontrar ZIM y GIR en un rincón oscuro, cerca de un recipiente de residuos, vestida como payasos. ZIM sólo mira hacia fuera con maldad en la gente que pasaba. GIR simplemente se queda mirando, sosteniendo globos.

ZIM (A GIR): Míralos, GIR. ELLOS piensan que somos payasos. Pero nosotros no somos payasos.

GIR jadea en estado de shock. La verdad no-clowny es nuevo para él.

ZIM: Cuanto más tiempo estamos aquí, más se va a confiar en nosotros. Luego, en su estado payaso confiando dócil, yo los destruiré.

ZIM se ríe en silencio, hasta que una familia se detiene a mirarlo. ZIM comienza pisando fuerte y agitando los brazos mecánicos.

ZIM (EN ESPELUZNANTE cantarina voz) (CONTINUACIÓN): payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso ... (diálogo extendido)

Como observa la familia el espectáculo de clown extraño, GIR ver un proveedor Queso Iniciar caliente y cojeando fuera de la pantalla.

GIR: Me va a jugar con el queso.

ZIM va sobre su baile de payaso, ajeno a la ausencia de la RGI hasta que haya una conmoción cerca. Algo se rompe.

GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD (OS): No es un payaso en el queso!

Sartén a encontrar la RGI tirarse del carro queso, untado en cuerdas de queso derretido. Él se ríe y shambles alrededor como algo escapó del infierno cursi. La gente huye.

ZIM: NO GIR! ¡NO! NO OTRA VEZ!

GIR cae, el queso de secado por lo que es más difícil de mover. Él se ríe. Los consejos de queso carrito dañadas más, liberando un torrente de terror queso líquido.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): NOOOOOO !

EXT. SHOPPING MALL - DÍA.

El queso furiosa guardia de seguridad cubierto lanza ZIM y GIR fuera del centro comercial. Ellos chocan contra un cubo de basura. GIR come el queso de la cabeza de ZIM.

ZIM: UGH! No puedo llevar a cualquier parte sin ti arruinar mis planes, GIR. Esto no podría ser más humillante.

El cubo de la basura se revela como un Dib disfrazada.

DIB: Hey-ya! Yo te estaba viendo todo el tiempo patético, ZIM. Si Irken son tan avanzados, ¿por qué es el robot un perdedor?

ZIM: HEY! Por lo menos es mejor que tu compañero estúpido!

ZIM apunta a algo cerca Dib. Dib mira hacia abajo.

DIB (confundido): Es una lata de refresco.

ZIM (vindicado): ¿Quién es patético ahora !?

ZIM corre arrastrando GIR.

INT. CASA DE ZIM - DÍA.

Patadas ZIM abren la puerta, cansado, queso cubierto, payaso adecuado. Los RoboParents irrumpieron desde el armario.

ROBO-MAMÁ Y ROBO-DAD: Bienvenido a casa, hijo!

Ellos chocan contra las paredes a ambos lados de ZIM.

COMPUTADORA: ADVERTENCIA: payaso no autorizado detectado!

El mobiliario se voltea y cables serpiente de todas las direcciones. Agarran ZIM, atándolo por encima del suelo.

ZIM: GIR! Ayuda meee! GIR! GIRRRR?

ZIM cepas de levantar la cabeza, y ve a la RGI en la acera con su pequeño amigo cerdo, entregando algunos proyectos de ley a un hombre de los helados. GIR obtiene dos SUCKMUNKEYs, tiene uno para el cerdo para chupar, y camina fuera de la vista. ZIM mira las RoboParents haciendo círculos y chispas. ZIM suspira.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): Creo que ha llegado el momento para mí para conseguir un nuevo ayudante.

Informática: Cállate, payaso.

INT. PUERTA EXTERIOR DEL LABORATORIO ZIM - DÍA.

GIR, con su traje de perro, camina de un lado a otro, saltando arriba, tratando de conseguir una mirada a través de la ventana de energía en la puerta del laboratorio. GIR asoma a la ventana, y recibe un shock.

GIR: Whatchadoin ? WHATCHADOINN ?

INT. El laboratorio de ZIM.

ZIM: Manténgase fuera, GIR! Estoy trabajando.

ZIM se cierne sobre una gran mesa de trabajo, rodeado de holo-esquemas. Grandes cosas maquinaria malos apuntan hacia él.

Increíblemente, la cabeza de la RGI penetra en la ventana de energía, destruyendo la cabeza del traje de perrito. Cabeza del metal de la RGI lucha violenta contra las ondas de energía.

GIR: WHATCHADOIN ? HUH? WHACHOODOIN !?

ZIM: Es un secreto, GIR!

ZIM mete la cabeza de la RGI a través de la ventana, y la cubre con un sello de metal. Regresa a la mesa de trabajo.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): El ordenador! Necesito un ayudante digno de ZIM.

COMPUTADORA: Voy a fabricar un Obey-o-nador-2000X, El cerebro computadora más incondicionalmente obediente en la galaxia.

ZIM: Necesito más incuestionablemente!

COMPUTADORA: Más incondicionalmente?

ZIM: No me pregunta !

ORDENADOR (IRRITADA): Okaaayyy. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Las palabras fabricar parpadea en la pantalla holográfica principal. ZIM mira el progreso con ansiedad.

SEGUIMIENTO por las entrañas de LA CASA DE ZIM.

... Como conductos canalizar todo tipo de energía y materia desde el fondo de sus generadores y tanques de almacenamiento. Una enorme cantidad de cosas se une a una PAD REPLICADOR delante de ZIM. La energía es enorme y fuerte ... y produce un cerebro de computadora MONSTRUOSA flotando en la almohadilla.

ZIM (como el Dr. Frankenstein.): AHORA! Estado del sistema de propulsión del arte! ARM-cositas avanzadas! MÁS! MÁS! Este va a ser el último en la tecnología compañero.

Él va presionar los botones locos. Las imágenes aparecen en la pantalla.

FUERA DE LA PUERTA GIR chupa en una SUCKMUNKEY, escuchando.

INTERIOR, una enorme cantidad de cosas se ha recogido en el PAD Replicator, todo flotando similar. ZIM encuestas él.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): Bueno ... muy bueno. Ahora sólo una última cosa.

ZIM abre un canal de comunicaciones a la VORT. Un INGENIERO VORTIAN aparece en una pantalla.

INGENIERO VORTIAN (ABURRIDO): Hey ZIM. Whatchawantthistime?

ZIM: Bueno, estoy haciendo un nuevo compañero, ver, y yo estaba esperando para construir algunas armas muy asustadizos, increíblemente poderosas en ella.

INGENIERO VORTIAN: ¿Quieres decir como un dispositivo del juicio final VORTIAN experimental de alto secreto?

ZIM: Sí, eso suena bastante aterrador.

INGENIERO VORTIAN: Okeedoke.

Entre la colección de cosas aparece una MONSTRUOSA VORTION POD. Luces en que pulsan ominosamente.

ZIM: Es morado!

INGENIERO VORTIAN: Pensé que te gustaría. Ya sabes, todavía estoy en la cárcel, y me preguntaba si:

ZIM corta la señal.

ZIM: ordenador, montar estos elementos en el más poderoso asistente jamás concebido!

ZIM observa mientras las piezas se arremolinan en torno a la formación en algo. Sólo vemos el rostro sorprendido de ZIM, iluminado por la luz espectáculo increíble. ZIM sonríe a pesar de todo.

INT. SALÓN DE ZIM

ZIM se encuentra en la entrada de la cocina antes de una asamblea de sus compinches (GIR y el Robo-padres). ZIM mira a su alrededor, irritada.

ZIM: Me dijo que quería TODOS mis secuaces presentes para la inauguración! GIR, buscar la casa para el equipo.

La voz de ordenador habla de las paredes.

COMPUTADORA: Pero, YO SOY la casa.

ZIM (A TODOS): Bueno, está bien entonces. Todos estamos aquí. Ahora ... encogerse de miedo ante el más nuevo, adición más asombroso ejército de ZIM del mal, MI INCREÍBLE NUEVO SIDEKICK! MINIMOOSE!

MINIMOOSE flota de la cocina, púrpura, más pequeño que la RGI, y mucho menos amenazante.

GIR: Obtuvo protuberancias! Vamos a ir nadando, Moose!

GIR agarra el alce y corre hacia una pequeña piscina infantil. ZIM arrebata MINIMOOSE de las manos del GIR.

ZIM: NO GIR! Esos son protuberancias de DOOM!

GIR: Oh.

MINIMOOSE chirría alegremente.

EXT. DE ZIM JARDÍN - DÍA.

ZIM tiene una caja grande en su patio delantero. GIR está a su lado.

ZIM: Tu trabajo a partir de ahora, GIR, es nunca tocar MINIMOOSE. Hay tecnología DÍA DEL JUICIO FINAL experimental construido en él. Cosas muy peligroso. ¿Entiendes?

GIR (DE HECHO): Nuh uh.

ZIM: Good. Ahora comienzan las pruebas de MINIMOOSE!

ZIM abre la caja. MINI-ALCES simplemente se cierne allí y chirridos.

ZIM (Making Test ARRIBA COMO SE VA) (CONTINUACIÓN): MINIMOOSE! Uh ... ir a buscar un poco de carne Tierra.

Mini-Moose PÍOS, entonces flota lentamente fuera de la pantalla. ZIM se da la vuelta y mira a un temporizador.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): Un poco lento, pero ya veremos Sin oh kabloom!

ZIM se da vuelta y ve una montaña de vacas amontonadas en su jardín delantero. Ellos moo en la confusión. MINIMOOSE flota encima de la pila y chirría adorablemente. ZIM sonríe. GIR lame una vaca. ZIM ve por la calle con el sonido de una multitud que se acerca de los seres humanos. Llevan pancartas.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): ¡NO! Una multitud enfurecida de "Vacas Personas Contra cimentación con pilotes" se dirige de esta manera. MINIMOOSE, proteger la base!

MINIMOOSE vuela a la multitud, que se detienen, al parecer escuchando lo que está diciendo el alce. ZIM no puede oír la discusión. Las personas a reducir sus pancartas.

PIQUETE SIGN TITULAR: Bueno, el pequeño alce es el derecho de todos. Vamos a jugar al tenis.

La turba se da la vuelta. MINIMOOSE flota de regreso a ZIM.

ZIM (CONTENTO): Excelente. (De repente preocupado) ¡Oh, no! La multitud que huía ha roto accidentalmente abierto el depósito provocando un maremoto gigante. MINI-ALCES!

Mini-Moose flota fuera. Escuchamos el sonido de una ONDA DE MAREA. Entonces nada. Gotas de agua en el suelo a los pies de ZIM.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): Gran trabajo, MINIMOOSE!

Chirridos MINIMOOSE.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): HAH HAH! Tú lo dijiste.

INT. SALÓN DE ZIM - DÍA.

El Robo-Padres venció a sí mismos contra la pared. ZIM ajusta su peluca en la cabeza. MINIMOOSE flota junto a él.

ZIM: ¡Atentos! MINIMOOSE y yo estamos fuera de nuestra primera misión juntos! ¿Debemos tener éxito, entonces voy a declarar la verdad mi nuevo compañero de un éxito.

GIR: Pick mí un SUCKMUNKEY.

ZIM: No GIR. La misión no implica conseguir que los bocados. Um ... escucha, esto es sorta mi primera misión sin ti ...

Mira a su alrededor. GIR lo mira, los ojos en la pared.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): Sé lo mucho que debe molestarte, pero hay que entender ... eres horrible.

GIR mira ZIM para el ritmo. ZIM mira hacia atrás, esperando la RGI para romper a llorar. Es muy emocional.

GIR: Usted consigue mi SUCKMUNKEY todavía?

ZIM lanza sus brazos en disgusto y se va.

EXT. CONVENIENCIA TIENDA APARCAMIENTO LOT - NOCHE.

ZIM espera en frente de la tienda con MINIMOOSE disfrazado de pequeño, avión gordito.

ZIM: Una tienda de conveniencia, MINIMOOSE. La primera parte de la prueba final. Dib'll ser a lo largo muy pronto, por lo que debemos darnos prisa. Debo asegurarme de que no tiene ninguno de los puntos débiles del GIR.

Un hombre camina con un SUCKMUNKEY. ZIM lo golpea. Él huye, dejando a su SUCKMUNKEY.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): MINIMOOSE, ¿quieres un SUCKMUNKEY? Al igual que mi OTRAS, sidekick más horrible? Eh, eh, eh, eh?

Olas ZIM la bebida tentadoramente en la cara de MINIMOOSE, pero los alces sólo chirridos y no muestra interés en la bebida.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): EXCELENTE, MINIMOOSE! Verdaderamente tú eres el compañero que siempre quise! Si yo fuera capaz de amar, de hecho me encanta que podría, tal vez!

ZIM sonríe, hasta que se da cuenta de la SUCKMUNKEY en sus manos ahora es enorme, y al parecer un disfraz usado por Dib.

DIB: HA! Yo era el SUCKMUNKEY todo el tiempo, ZIM! Te tengo ahora!

ZIM: Me tienes, ¿cómo?

DIB: Usted sabe. Te tengo.

ZIM: Sí. Er. Pero es lo que han conseguido USTED! Sabía usted me sigue! Y ahora usted consigue el honor de ser la primera víctima de mi nuevo superhenchman impecable, MINIMOOSE! Ya no tendrán sus risas burlarse de mí! MINIMOOSE! Active su dispositivo Doomsday y destruir el Dib !

Con un gran broche de oro, ZIM voltea hacia atrás y se tapa los oídos, haciendo una mueca a la espera de algo enorme y sorprendente. Un viento sopla aburrido traje de MINIMOOSE fuera, pero eso es todo. El alce simplemente flota y suavemente se topa con la cara de Dib. Es lindo. ZIM corre arriba y arrebata los alces de distancia.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): MINIMOOSE! Dé rienda suelta a la ... eh ... ¿Dónde está el detonante de la ... eh ... Es en algún lugar de aquí. ¿Cómo te ... AGH !

ZIM convierte Mini-Moose en sus manos, tratando de encontrar un interruptor para el dispositivo del fin del mundo.

DIB (impresionado): Esto es triste. Yo enviaré fotos de este a Misterios Misteriosos, pero tratando de abrir un alce que me reí.

Dib se va.

ZIM: NOOOO! MINIMOOSE! NOOOOO! ¿Por qué has FAILED MEEEE !? NOOOOOOO !

ZIM cae al suelo, un desastre miserables mientras hincha musicales dramáticas. Chirridos MINIMOOSE y pompones.

INT. SALÓN DE ZIM.

ZIM abre la puerta, abatido. Los RoboParents salir corriendo.

ROBO-MAMÁ Y ROBO-DAD: Bienvenido a casa, hijo!

Se mueven tan rápido a la puerta que vuelan a la calle y se deslizan en sus caras a una parada enfermo. ZIM lanza la MINIMOOSE sin dejar de sonreír en el suelo.

ZIM: Es tuyo, GIR. Su dispositivo Doomsday no funciona. MINIMOOSE es un fracaso.

GIR: YAY! Tengo la oportunidad de jugar con los alces! (Cantando) Tocando con los alces!

GIR empieza a rodar alrededor en el Moose. Hay un pitido. De repente, un atronador GRANDE VOZ proviene de los alces.

ALCES VOZ: dispositivo del juicio final ACTIVADO!

ZIM: EH !?

Mini-Moose se desarrolla en una serie horrible de armamento. ZIM y GIR miran en él, congelado. El ALCES-COSA brilla brillante.

ZIM (CONTINUACIÓN): Um.

EXT. CASA DE ZIM - CONTINUA

Las ventanas parpadean desde dentro. Hay una terrible estruendo. La casa casi levanta del suelo con la fuerza de la horrible liberación de energía. La casa se asienta, dañado.

INT. SALÓN DE ZIM

La casa es una ruina carbón. El alce vuelve a su, pequeña forma normal. ZIM y GIR siguen en pie, a duras penas. ZIM plantea repente sus brazos.

ZIM: ¡Éxito!

ZIM y GIR colapsan en los escombros.

INT. SALÓN DE ZIM - TARDE

ZIM se sienta en el sofá con una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Se lame en un palo de lamer Irken. Los RoboParents CRITICAN alrededor de la habitación, destruyendo cosas. MINIMOOSE flota en la habitación con una GIR gritando montado en su espalda.

ZIM: Ah, bueno. Informática, tráeme algunos tapones para los oídos.

COMPUTADORA: Yo no quiero.

ZIM no muestra signos de ira. Él sólo suspira.

ZIM (CONTENTO): Mmmyep.

FIN.


End file.
